The objectives of this study are to characterize the relative contributions of cytochrome P450 (CYP) 3A4 and 2C9 to the metabolism of losartan in healthy volunteers and to test our hypothesis that simultaneous inhibition of CYP3A4 and CYP2C9 is required to significantly alter losartan pharmacokinetics.